Prosthetic annuloplasty rings are used to repair or reconstruct damaged or diseased heart valve annuluses. In vertebrate animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary, and are each mounted in an annulus comprising dense fibrous rings attached either directly or indirectly to the atrial and ventricular muscle fibers. Each annulus defines a flow orifice.
As an alternative to valve replacement, various valve repair techniques have been used including quadrangular segmental resection of a diseased posterior leaflet, transposition of posterior leaflet chordae to the anterior leaflet, valvuloplasty with plication and direct suturing of the native valve, substitution, reattachment or shortening of chordae tendinae, and annuloplasty in which the effective size of the valve annulus is contracted by attaching a prosthetic annuloplasty ring to the endocardial surface of the heart around the valve annulus. An annuloplasty ring is designed to support the functional changes that occur during the cardiac cycle: maintaining coaptation and valve integrity to prevent reverse flow while permitting good hemodynamics during forward flow. The annuloplasty techniques may be used in conjunction with other repair techniques. The rings either partially or completely encircle the valve, and may be rigid, flexible, or selectively flexible.
Although mitral valve repair and replacement can successfully treat many patients with mitral valve insufficiency, techniques currently in use are attended by significant morbidity and mortality. Most valve repair and replacement procedures require a thoracotomy, to gain access to the patient's thoracic cavity. Surgical intervention within the heart frequently requires isolation of the heart and coronary blood vessels from the remainder of the arterial system and arrest of cardiac function, using a cardiopulmonary bypass machine. Open chest techniques with large sternum openings are used. Those patients undergoing such techniques often have scarring retraction, tears or fusion of valve leaflets, as well as disorders of the subvalvular apparatus.
Naturally, surgical patients desire operations that are performed with the least amount of intrusion into the body. Recently, a great amount of research has been done to reduce the trauma and risk associated with conventional open heart valve replacement surgery. In particular, the fields of minimally invasive surgery (MIS) and percutaneous surgery have exploded since the early to mid-1990s, with devices now being proposed to enable valve repair without opening the chest cavity, and some without even requiring bypass. Proposed MIS heart valve repair procedures are accomplished via elongated tubes or cannulas introduced through one or more small access incisions in the thorax, with the help of endoscopes and other such visualization techniques. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,288 to Cosgrove. Such minimally invasive procedures usually provide speedier recovery for the patient with less pain and bodily trauma, thereby reducing the medical costs and the overall disruption to the life of the patient. A minimally invasive approach also usually results in a smaller incision and, therefore, less scarring, which is an aesthetic advantage attractive to most patients.
The use of a minimally invasive approach, however, introduces new complexities to surgery thus placing a greater burden on the operating surgeon. Most notably, minimally invasive approaches drastically reduce the size of the surgical field available to the surgeon for the manipulation of tissue and for the introduction of necessary surgical instruments, such as cutting devices, clamps, prosthetic holders, and so on. These complexities are especially acute in connection with heart surgery. Unlike common heart surgeries performed using a full medial sternotomy, minimally invasive heart surgery offers a surgical field that may be only as large as a resected intercostal space or a transversely cut and retracted sternum. Consequently, the introduction of tools, such as prosthetic sizing elements, valve holders, annuloplasty ring holders, and other such devices, becomes a great deal more complicated.
What is needed, therefore, are devices and methods for carrying out heart valve repair that reduce the trauma, risks, recovery time and pain that accompany current techniques.